Blue
by Bernie Boosie
Summary: “His eyes were blue; it was something, she reflected, never changed.” Hermione reminisces about all the things that have changed in her time at Hogwarts. Mildly RHr


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him.

**Summary: **_"His eyes were blue; it was something, she reflected, never changed."_ Hermione reminisces about all the things that have changed in her time at Hogwarts. Mildly R/Hr

**Rated: **G

**A/N: **Ok this is a try at a more poetic story. Please review!!!

* * *

**Blue

* * *

**

His eyes were blue; it was something, she reflected, never changed. Not when he was angry, depressed, happy, or content. They were always simply blue, almost plain looking. Plain, murky, blue, like looking at the ocean from somewhere high above it, on a day where all the waves lay at rest. A consistent color, altering very gradually from light to dark and blue, just blue.

They were blue from the minute he rolled them muttering something sarcastic; from the minute he introduced himself. Blue.

They were blue when they were wide and scared as he muttered the only spell that he knew, the only one that came to his eleven year-old mind _"Wingardium Leviosa!" _

They were blue when he smiled, blue when he yelled, like doors, blue doors that nothing could penetrate.

They didn't open when he shrugged, or when he groaned; they didn't open at that moment of determination as he straddled the solid stone chess piece. They didn't open when he fell from it.

His eyes were blue when he fought, blue when he later apologized in that half-sorry kind of way, blue when he was excited and when he was bored with studying.

They were blue even under the guise of another boy through Polyjuice Potion, somehow, still blue, maybe not to everyone else, but to her.

They were blue when he talked about his greatest fears and when he joked about hers. Blue when she slept, Blue when she awoke.

They were blue when he waved goodbye to his best friend, and when he said hello, blue when he was questioning her, _"Where have you been? How did you do that- that just appearing out of nowhere?" _

They were blue when he was accusing, blue when she was crying, blue when he was walking away.

They were blue when he apologized; blue when she stood up for herself, and for him too, blue when she hugged him.

Blue, and unchanging, like an old memory rehashed in a new story.

Blue, as he held close his pet, blue as they ripped it away, blue as it changed. Blue in a moment of fear and betrayal, blue in a moment of bravery, _"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us first!" _

Blue, as the moon came out from the clouds, as faces and people changed, shedding alter egos; and taking them on. But he, he was unchanged, same blue. Blue, as death met their last breaths, as life scared death away.

Blue, as he lay in pain waiting for us to make it right.

Blue, as a friend left, blue as a new one was made.

Blue, as he watched quidditch, blue, as for one year it was canceled.

Blue, as he felt insignificant, blue, as he met new faces.

Blue, as she made a new friend, blue, when she said no. Blue, when his face turned red, blue, when tears gathered in the corners of her brown eyes. Blue, when she yelled at him, _"Next time ask me first! Not as a last resort!" _

Blue, as his friend won and then all at once had lost. Blue when one died a hero and another lived a hero.

Blue, as things changed, as they all realized what "different" really meant.

Blue, the moment she opened the door to their new summer residence, blue, as he showed her around pointing out a grumpy house elf and a screaming portrait.

Blue, as he introduced her to new faces, blue, as he grinned, blue, as he felt important.

Blue, as his friend was brought to them, blue, as his friend yelled, as his friend was changed.

Blue, as he and she were made prefects, as his mother hugged him and she smiled.

Blue, as he groaned at a new teacher, blue, as his brothers stepped out of line.

Blue, as his friend felt pain, blue, as they planned and plotted, blue, as meetings took place, blue, as his friend mumbled something about a girl. Blue, as his sister mumbled something about a boy and as he replied back something rude.

Blue, as his friend made predictions, as the predictions saved his family. Blue, as his mother fought with an innocent, yet reckless, man.

Blue, as his father smiled reassuringly. Blue as his friend made a step into adulthood underneath the mistletoe.

Blue, as he flew out onto the quidditch field, blue, as he made mistakes, and victories.

Blue, as she wished him good luck.

Blue, as his friend was deceived through a dream, blue, as they were put into danger.

Blue, as he fought, Blue, as he fell.

Blue, as he slept and awoke. Blue, as an innocent man was lost.

Blue, as a friend grieved.

Blue, as he grieved, blue, as he comforted.

Blue, as he left, and, she reflected, they'd probably still be blue when he returned. Insufferable, idiotic, snarky, blue, a color she'd, learned to hate.

A color she couldn't live without.

* * *

**A/N: **Review! 


End file.
